Unknow
by DYNAmite's
Summary: "Jadi, bisa kita mulai festival ini, Nona?" Seharusnya ia tahu, kegelapan akan memakannya dalam festival penuh kepalsuan... For IHA Festival August, Festival.


"_Jadi, bisa kita mulai festival ini, Nona?"_

**~oo00O00oo~**

**Unknow  
><strong>Hetalia by H. Himaruya  
>Unknow by Grey Lady 89<p>

**Perayaan Festival IHA bulan Agustus : Festival**

**Warned: OOC, Typpo(s), genre ngaco, pelampiasan stress, dan lainnya.**

'_Hey, kau takkan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini dan selamanya'_

~oo00O00oo~

'Hey, Nona, ikutilah!'

...

'Festival Bunga Hitam di Kastil Elang, sebelah barat dari Heta Gakuen!'

...

'Penuh perasaan yang bertebaran, dan kesenangan!'

...

'Lupakan masa lalu! Jangan pikirkan masa depanmu!'

...

'Karena kau akan merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah kau rasa sebelumnya.'

...

'Bawa setangkai mawar hitam dan kenakan pakaianmu yang paling kelam.'

...

'_Sincerely_,

Asosiasi Bunga Hitam HG'

...

"Pa! Kau masih menyimpan gaun hitamku yang dulu itu bukan?"

~oo00O00oo~

Elizaveta melangkah ke arah kelasnya dengan lesu. Masih terbayang di benaknya, kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya setahun yang lalu. Baju proom hitamnya bebercak merah dan kusam, tapi, ia tak sanggup untuk membersihkannya.

"Hai, Eliza, pagi yang cerah bukan?" Bella van Andersen mendekati teman sekelasnya. Elizaveta cepat-cepat mengganti raut wajahnya.

Eliza tersenyum manis, "Ya. Sangat cerah!"

Lalu teringat sesuatu, "Hei, Bel, kau pernah mendengar Festival Bunga Hitam?"

"Bunga Hitam?" Mengerenyit. "Tidak. Apa pula itu."

Elizaveta memutuskan bahwa sahabatnya tak boleh tahu dulu, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama ke lorong loker. Setelah ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Namun ketika Elizaveta membuka lokernya...

"AHHH! APA ITU!" Lokernya diselimuti warna merah pekat dan bau amis menyengat. Dan, dengan potongan kepala kucing hitam yang melotot ke arahnya.

Berita itu kian menyebar ke seluruh kalangan. Banyak yang bilang, Elizaveta diburu teror, ada juga yang berbicara aneh-aneh (lupakan, Elizaveta takkan mau membicarakannya).

Bella mendesah lelah, "Kau tahu... Sungguh tak lucu menerima sebuah 'hadiah' seperti itu di pertengahan bulan Agustus..."

"Siapa pula yang menginginkannya? Hanya orang gila yang senang mendapat kejutan mengerikan begini," dengus Elizaveta.

'_Mawar, mawar_

"Hah? Kau dengar itu, Bel?" Elizaveta beranjak dari duduknya.

Bella mengikuti langkah sahabat kecilnya, "Apa? Suara apa?"

_Hitamnya sekelam malam_

"Tidak... Suara ini... Menggema dari berbagai arah..." Elizaveta merapatkan telinganya ke dinding.

"Suara apa? Aku tak mendengarnya!" Bella terus berlari mengikuti Elizaveta ke luar gedung utama, menuju taman barat.

_Cahaya gelap penuh kesuraman_

"Pasti akan turun hujan nantinya! Gumpalan awannya saja hitam begitu," Elizaveta terus berlari.

Bella hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah, mau kembali? Jangan harap dia bisa berani melintasi taman kosong yang kini tampak gelap.

_Tapi kita akan bersenang-senang,_

"_There_!" Elizaveta tertegun. Begitu pula Bella. Kini, yang ada di hadapan mereka hanyalah sebaris tanah hitam berhias onggok-onggok abu entah apa. Di sana-sini, bebercak merah gelap.

Bella berjengit, "Lihatlah! Aneh sekali!" Di tengah-tengah area itu, terdapat sekumpulan mawar putih, putih sekali. Tampak sangat kontras dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Elizaveta mendekat, Bella berteriak,

_Di bawah merah rembulan'_

"ELIZAVETA!"

"Apa?" Menoleh ke depan lagi. Dan melihat sendiri, sesosok tubuh berbalut kain hitam tipis, tudung menutupi raut wajahnya. Tangannya teracung kaku, memegang sebuah tombak hitam beraura aneh.

Wajahnya terangkat. Kulitnya seputih sinar rembulan kesiangan, bibirnya sebiru lautan, mata merah yang menyipit dalam dendam dan keputus asaan, rambut perak kusam, dan beberapa kata terucapkan.

"_You will never know... Aren't you_?" Bibirnya membentuk seringai mengerikan. Tombak terayun.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"GILBERT!" Elizaveta terlonjak bangun. Nafasnya tak beraturan, peluh bercucuran. Tapi,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Elizaveta menengok ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang duduk di bangku kelas. Tak ada guru yang mengajar di depan, kawan-kawan yang asyik bermain dan hanya terlihat kekacauan, sebut saja, meja yang berserakkan.

Bella menatap heran pada sahabatnya, "Kau tertidur. Dan bangun secara tiba-tiba, nyaris membuatku terjungkal. Sial... Apa kau tak ingat?"

Menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa kegiatannya sebelum bunga tidur mengantarnya. Ngomong-ngomong mimpi... Rasanya, tadi ia memimpikan sesuatu...

Misteri...

~oo00O00oo~

'Hey, Nona!'

...

'Bersedia bergabung?'

...

'Pukul 24.00 tepat. Saat gerbang itu akan terbuka.'

...

'Dan mencapai_nya_ selamanya.'

...

"Pa. Aku akan menginap di rumah teman malam ini. Ada tugas penting, lusa aku akan pulang. Dah~!"

'_Dan mencapai_nya_, selamanya!'_

Elizaveta melangkahkan kakinya melewati sebuah palang pintu merah dengan tulisan kanji entah berbunyi apa di atasnya. Tanpa merasa heran, meneruskan perjalanannya.

Di sisi kanan-kirinya, berjejer stand-stand unik menarik. Pukul 23.30. Masih lama kah?

"Wah! Selamat datang! Pengunjung kah?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda meloncat ke hadapannya dengan langkah ringan. Wajahnya pucat seperti albino, matanya semerah darah, dan...

"Itukah kau, Gil?" Elizaveta berkata lirih.

Mengerjap dalam sekejap, dan langsung membungkuk hormat a la profesional. "Ah... Sayang sekali. Saya bukanlah seseorang yang anda maksudkan. Perkenalkan, saya Romania. Dan biarkan saya, sebagai bagian panitia kegiatan ini, untuk memandu anda."

"Oh. Begitu kah? Baik. Dan kau, panitia dan anggota Asosiasi Bunga Hitam kah?"

"Yap! ABUTAM adalah organisasi yang kami kelola. Dan, ehem, silahkan letakkan bunga mawar anda di sana," menunjuk sekumpulan mawar hitam yang berjejer melingkar. "Dan, selamat menikmati festival ini, Nona."

"Elizaveta."

"Baik, Nona Elizaveta," bahkan, rembulan seolah enggan menyinari wajah pucatnya. Enggan menunjukkan jati diri aslinya. Dan biarlah senyum itu tersimpan sampai akhir acara.

~oo00O00oo~

"Siapa mereka berdua?" Elizaveta menunjuk sepasang pemuda yang tengah duduk memunggunginya. Saling berangkulan, namun terlihat jelas, punggung sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu berlubang.

"Oh, dia Nusantara. Ia dan pacarnya –orang di sampingnya-, dahulu terlibat perseturuan antar SARA, dan Nusantara mati dengan dada sampai punggung yang berlubang tertembus peluru... Kasihan, padahal sebenarnya, kalau tak ada perseteruan itu, rencananya, Nusantara akan menikah dengan pemuda jabrik di sebelahnya itu..." Romania tersenyum miris. Elizaveta menyaksikan dalam diam, insting gilanya tertelan oleh sesuatu yang ia tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia tak menjerit-jerit seperti dulu.

Mereka berdua lalu melewati sebuah stand hitam yang terlihat hangus. Di dalamnya, terdapat seorang pemuda beryukata gelap dengan wajah suram terus memainkan koto*)nya dengan nada sendu dan penuh keputus-asaan.

Saat mereka mendekat, Elizaveta menyadari bahwa separuh tubuh pemuda Asia itu melepuh mengerikan. Pemuda itu menghitung senar kotonya, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, dan...

"Ahhh! Huu... Huuu... Huuu..." Pemuda itu malah menjerit dan menangis seraya menggenggam erat senar koto-nya. Darah mengalir deras.

Dengan santai, Romania memeluk tubuh mungil Asian itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Setelah tangis pemuda tadi mereda, ia kembali memainkan alat musiknya, dan nada penuh kelaraan kembali terdengar. Elizaveta melirik Romania dengan raut keheranan.

"Dia Honda Kiku, seorang pemain Koto yang terkenal, tapi dia dikhianati dalam cintanya, dan balas melilit selingkuhan sang kekasih dengan senar kotonya yang berjumlah 13. Kekasihnya marah besar dan membakar tubuhnya lalu melempar dirinya beserta koto itu ke dalam sumur."

"Betapa malangnya..."

Romania berbalik dan menatap mata hijaunya dengan pandangan tanya, "Bukankah kau sama malangnya, Nona? Kau menutup hatimu hanya untuk arwah yang sudah melayang entah ke mana. Hidup tanpa cinta, lebih buruk dari hidup dilukai cinta."

"Mengapa kau peduli?" Elizaveta berjalan kembali.

Romania hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kasihan..."

~oo00O00oo~

Banyak sekali, stand yang sedati tadi mereka lewati. Ada stand yang menyediakan permainan menyeramkan, seperti melempar pisau ke sesosok manusia, atau menembak kepala manusia, dan la sedikit menyenanginya. Pelampiasan? Mungkin saja.

Romania yang hanya menemani Elizaveta tersenyum kecil. Bukan, bukan senyum aneh menyeringai, tapi senyuman kecil yang tulus dari hati.

"Kau aneh," komentar Elizaveta. Romania hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ahh... Sudahlah... Hey, acara utamanya akan segera bermula! Ayo ke tengah!" dengan buru-buru meraih tangan sang gadis dan menyeretnya.

Di tengah festival tersebut, semua orang yang hadir berkumpul. Kembang api disulut. Tampak cerah sekali. Rasanya, aura yang ada di sini berbeda dengan saat-saat tadi. Elizaveta menatap percik-percik bunga api dengan antusias.

"Indah sekali..." ucapnya pelan, namun tak perlu Romania mendengar dua kali untuk mengetahuinya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya terkekeh, "Kau cantik saat seperti ini..."

Meraih dagu sang gadis _Magyar_**) dan mendekatkannya. Pipinya memerah, dingin dan panas yang mendera.

Ciuman itu tak begitu lama, namun tak sebentar. Seluruh emosi bercampur aduk dan menyatu sempurna.

Dan saat kembang api terakhir mengejar angkasa, mereka terus larut dalam dunia milik mereka berdua.

~oo00O00oo~

"Jadi... Pacarmu yang dulu namanya Gilbert ya?"

Elizaveta menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pancaran sinar bulan, "Y-ya... Tapi itu sudah lama sekali..."

Romania mengangguk, "Aku tahu... Aku tahu..." dan mendekat perlahan-lahan, "Dan kini, aku bisa memilikimu sendiri bukan?"

24.00. Tengah malam tepat.

"Aaarrrgggghhhhhh!" jeritan memekakkan telinga menggema. Elizaveta menoleh sebisanya, kedua lengan Romania menguncinya. Sang pemuda Eropa dengan rambut pirang khasnya kini sudah tak bernyawa.

Nusantara menoleh padanya dengan mata penuh kegelapan. Tangannya berlumuran darah segar. Ia menjilatinya penuh perasaan.

"A-apa yang –"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" teriakan sang pemain Koto.

"Kenapa –!" Elizaveta berjengit saat merasakan sepasang bibir dingin menyentuh perpotongan bahunya. Tanpa nafas yang terhembuskan.

"Akh!" mengerang kecil saat sepasang taring menembus kulit bagian atasnya. "Kh-kau... Seharusnya... Aku sudah menduga... Festival kegelapan yang berlangsung sejak 100 tahun yang lalu, melepas seluruh energi hitam sang mawar. Dengan pengorbanan, jiwa yang kehilangan..."

Romania hanya tersenyum, kali ini, sudut bibirnya membuat lekungan keji tak memiliki hati. Dan taringnya menancap kembali. Menuju pembuluh darah terdekat, menyesap, merasakan cairan beraroma metalik pekat.

"Darahmu manis, Nona..."

Elizaveta terengah, "Sshh... Sial..." dan mata hijaunya tak lagi berkilauan.

Mawar-mawar hitam yang tadi tersusun kini bertransformasi menjadi putih dalam ledakan energi. Aura gelap menguar, dan melingkupi semua tempat yang bisa dijangkau.

Selama hampir 5 jam, Romania menyaksikannya. Nusantara kini sudah menghilang entah kemana, jasad kekasihnya dibawa serta. Lalu, tubuh-tubuh pengunjung yang terbakar oleh kegelapan... Dan, sesosok wanita di pelukannya, yang selama 7 jam yang lalu ia mulai berusaha cintai.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, tak membiarkan gelap terus menutupi. Ia seharusnya pergi, menyaksikan fajar adalah hal tabu untuk vampir seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tak ingin beranjak, ia tak ingin meninggalkan sosok cintanya dalam kesendirian.

Kiku menepuk pundaknya pelan, wajahnya yang semula tampak mengerikan dengan separuh luka bakar kini tampak biasa saja dan terawat. Senar-senar koto melayang mengelilinginya. Mata gelapnya seolah berkata, "Ayo pergi."

"Tinggalkan aku, Kiku. Biar saja aku mati sekarang... Aku takkan membiarkan tubuh Elizaveta ditemukan oleh orang-orang dan menjadi pertanyaan. Tapi kau harus pergi, kau harus meneruskannya... Tolong..." Kiku hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah hutan.

"Biarlah ini jadi ganjaran... Untukku yang menyia-nyiakanmu... Hatiku, kini telah dilingkupi kegelapan darimu..." Romania memaksakan dirinya menyaksikan detik-detik terbit fajar. Lengannya memeluk Elizaveta erat. Dan seketika, tubuh mereka berdua menguap menjadi abu hitam yang ditiup angin menjauh.

~oo00O00oo~

'Hey, Nona!'

...

'Apa kau menikmatinya?'

...

'Saat-saat kegelapan mulai bangkit dan menelan cahaya.'

...

'Dan memakan dirimu pula, Cinta...'

...

'Bahkan pendukung kegelapan, takkan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini dan selanjutnya.'

...

"Ahhh... _Anata wa kirei desu_, Bella-_san_... Sudikah kau datang ke acara festival ini?"

**:THE END:**

A/N:

*) Koto adalah salah satu alat musik tradisional dari Jepang. Cara memainkannya seperti harpa, alias dipetik. Biasanya terdapat 13 senar dalam Koto, namun tak memungkiri ada pula yang lebih. Maaf kalau salah, saya cuman nulis yang saya tahu. Pokoknya bunyi koto itu tuh mistis-mistis gimana gituuu~

**) Magyar, nama lain dari Hungaria.

Dan, ada yang nyadar hint JapanBelgi gak sih? Sumpah ini _epic fail_ banget ya... -_- #pundung

Padahal saya ingin mengirim karya saya yang satunya, tapi sial... #liriklirik ah sudah deh. Gak penting! Yang penting saya ikutan iniiii~ Muahahahahaha! #dibante

Dan otak fujo saya kayaknya bulan ini buntu deh. Berkah Ramadhan kalau kata temen saya mah... Berkah bangetttt... #sinis #parahabis

Semoga suasana horror dan romansanya pas. Saya udah lama gak berkutat dengan 2 genre begituan... Saya lebih seneng mendalami _mystery-sci-fi-suspense_ dkk sih~

Dan pada akhirnya, saya mohon kesediaan kawan-kawan, chingudeul, author-tachi sekalian, untuk _feed back_ serta kritik ataupun komentar (bukannya sama aja?)

Terima kasih banyak...

JAYALAH FANFIKSI HETALIA INDONESIA!


End file.
